


Twelve Shades of Gold - Lost Canvas

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Twelve steaming hot stories about our favourite Gold Saints, one for each of them. Now it's the turn of our golden heroes from Lost Canvas. EXPLICIT. Chapter 1 is up: This time it's actually starting with Aries.





	Twelve Shades of Gold - Lost Canvas

Alluring Aries

I love riddles. What I don’t love is when riddles take way too long to solve. It’s not that I can’t be tenacious or patient. Rather, I am unwilling to waste time with needless guesswork when I could spend it better.  
And Shion of Aries is such a riddle.   
Granted, he is kind enough. But he is also very quiet and a little distant. Yes, he can laugh and can get along with people really well, but I’ve never seen him get-ting close to anyone. Except for Dohko of Libra, that is. And maybe Albafica of Pisces, if that can even be possible. Because the azure-haired Gold Saint is even more distant than Shion.  
It is frustrating, because I can clearly sense that there is a great depth beneath his calm exterior. And why is he even so calm? It’s the complete opposite of what I know about his Zodiac Sign. Aries people are supposed to be loud, outgoing, perhaps even a little aggressive at times.   
Shion is none of that.  
I guess that only shows how facetted the human character is. And that one should never throw all people of one group into one pot.   
I remember clearly when we first met. As the Silver Saint of Pavus, I had been assigned to a mission led by him. From the moment I had laid eyes on him, here had been something striking me as strange about him. The irking sensation that there is so much more to him than meets the eye. An unknown depth. A sadness lying just beneath his calm, gentle demeanor. And while I am usually decent at reading people, I never know what he’s thinking.  
These things run through my head as I ascend the last stairs to the Aries Tem-ple, dressed in my training gear and the Pandora Box with my Cloth on my back. Already, the looming façade appears bit by bit up ahead.  
As I approach the entrance, I give a brief flare of my Cosmos. I know he’s in, be-cause just a moment ago I felt his presence. And when I step into the hallway, the Gold Saint of Aries already comes walking towards me. With his golden shimmering armor, billowing white cape and flowing, golden hair with a lime green hue, he is an impressive sight to behold.  
My heart makes an involuntary jump.  
“Ah, you’re the Pavus Saint”, he greets me with a light smile. “What can I do for you?” Then his eyes fall ono the box on my back, and he adds: “Although, I think I know.”  
“Good day to you, sir Shion. And yes, you’re right.” I grimace. “I’ve been on a mission, and my Cloth has taken some damage. Could you, perhaps, fix it? Pope Sage needs me for another mission, so I have no time to go to Jamir.”  
Since I myself am not an expert on Cloths, I don’t know how grave the damage is. All I know is has a few visible cracks. I pray to Athena that it’s not too severe.  
Shion gives an understanding nod. “Sure. Come along. This way.”  
As he leads me through the hallways of the First House, I take the chance to study him more closely. Being from an ancient, almost extinct race, his features have something Asian, yet also something much more exotic. Faintly reminding me of a chiseled statue.  
And so frustratingly unreadable.  
I sigh inwardly. By the looks of it, I am never going to figure him out. Despite my curiosity, I know where to draw the line. I never poke my nose where it doesn’t belong. And boy, do I know that everyone has things they don’t want to talk about. So I am understandably reluctant asking him why he keeps his distance.  
Shion leads me into a rather big chamber. Its purpose is immediately clear, es-pecially with the five Cloths I count standing there. Since I’ve never had to re-pair my Cloth before, I’ve never been here, and I take in the sight. The place looks simple, yet elegant, and perhaps a little empty right now.  
The Aries Saint beckons me to place the box onto a lightly ornated stone table in the center of the room. I oblige. Then I sense Shion’s Cosmos flare for a brief moment, a command ringing in it. The box opens to reveal its content. My Silver Cloth, Pavus.  
I admit it, I am somewhat enamored with it. When I found out that I would be the Pavus Saint, I was really happy; I like birds. And on the day I first saw my Silver Cloth, I fell in love with it on first sight. Not just beautiful, it also radiated a quiet, yet firm power and elegance.  
“Alright, let’s see how things look.”  
Shion inspects the Cloth closely, walking around the table to get a view from every angle. I cannot help but to wonder what it is he sees that I don’t. With a mental shrug, I dismiss that thought. Most likely, it is an ability which people able to repair Cloths possess. Needed to possess.  
Patiently, I wait until he is done. Once he is finished one last round around the table, he turns to me.  
“Luckily, your Cloth has gotten off fairly well. We don’t need blood to heal it. Stardust is going to be enough.”  
My heart gives a little jump of relief. I had heard that if a Cloth is damaged enough, it requires a Saint’s blood to mend it. And even though I am a trained Silver Saint, that thought makes my stomach twist. I really don’t want to imag-ine inflicting a wound to myself, the pain and the streaming blood too clearly. I am not too squeamish in regards to blood – unless there is way too much of it.  
“That’s great!”, I say and hope that the relief isn’t too audible in my voice.   
Shion throws me a glance from his inscrutable, stunningly lilac eyes. Then he heads over to a shelve, from where he retrieves a large pouch.  
“This won’t take long”, he says as he returns to the table.  
Fascinated, I watch him getting to work.   
With one hand, he reached into the pouch, withdrew some of the stardust and gently sprinkled it onto the armor. Then he grabbed two tools that had been ly-ing on the table. One looks like a small hammer, the other like an uniquely shaped chisel. Shion puts the chisel against the Cloth and gives a blow with his hammer. A clear, ringing sound, almost like a bell, echoes through the room.  
Nine more times the sound rings through the chamber. I can see that the star-dust, which had still been glittering on the surface of my Cloth, slowly vanishes. What exactly happens beyond that, I cannot make out.  
Shion didn’t lie; it is over quickly. More than those ten blows with the hammer isn’t required. When he’s finished, he looks at me with that quiet smile of his.  
“There you go. As good as new.”  
On my own face, a smile of relief and joy spreads. “Thank you, sir Shion!”  
Indeed, my Cloth has not a single scratch anymore. In fact, it seems to shine even more than before the repair. And when I gently place a hand onto the smooth metal, I can feel the energy brimming beneath my palm.  
“Don’t mention it. Whatever I can do to help Athena and my fellow Saints.”  
He says it so casually, that I almost miss what happens next. Shion’s fingers touch against my Cloth oh so faintly. However, the reaction is oddly intense. He grows pale in the fraction of a second, gasps barely audible and flinches, stag-gering back half a step.  
Instantly, my whole focus is on him. Without thinking, I hold his shoulders to steady him. “What’s the matter?!”  
The Aries Saint rubs his right temple. “It’s… nothing”, he mumbles.  
I frown. It clearly isn’t “nothing”. He’s still so pale that I forget my resolution of not prying.  
“Don’t give me that”, I chide him as gently as possible. “You’re not well. You should tell someone in case it is something serious.”  
“No… it’s nothing serious…”  
As if his body wants to contradict him, he sways a little. With gentle pressure, I make him sit down against the stone table.  
“Still insisting that it’s nothing?”, I ask him, even more concerned that before.  
Shion doesn’t reply immediately. Instead, he stares at me with those lilac eyes of his. I am not sure what I see in them. A lot of emotions, that’s for sure. Sad-ness? Pain? Melancholy? A silent determination? Those… and definitively more.  
“I noticed how you don’t let anyone get truly close to you”, I say quietly. “Nobody aside from sir Dohko. And now you’re closing up again, even though it’s clear you’re not well. Why? Why are you keeping things from those who wanna help you?”  
Shion narrows his eyes in an expression of great discomfort, almost pain.  
“You don’t know anything.”  
“And I am not going to pry. I am not one to poke my nose where other people don’t want it. But I make you the offer to tell me what’s bothering you, if you want. If you don’t want to… well, in that case, I’ll stop asking. But it can’t be good keeping such things all to yourself.”  
I watch him closely, curious if he is going to push me away or not. For his sake – and a little bit for mine – I hope he doesn’t. Our eyes are locked, and neither of us budges.  
Eventually he sighs and stands up. Color is slowly returning to his face.  
“Alright. I’ll tell you. But not here. Come, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”  
Inwardly, I rejoice. Victory! But that sweet victory attains a sour note when the silent question assaults me whether I might not have pressured him into telling me. Because that, I don’t want.  
Shion gets back to his feet. With a flash of Cosmos, he commands the Pandora Box to close so I can shoulder it again. Then I follow him through the almost empty Temple of Aries. It seems to be a quiet day, for we encounter only few servants. We end up in a room that looks somewhat like a solar, but feels more like a living room. The furniture at least was a mixture of both.  
After putting the box down on the floor, I sit down into one of the chairs. It is surprisingly comfortable. Shion sits down across from me. His gaze rests heavy on me. It’s as if he’s scrutinizing every inch of my soul.  
“You speak of help”, he finally says. “Thing is, this is something nobody can help me with.”  
Oh no. My heart starts beating a little faster with nervousness. What Shion has just said doesn’t sound good. The question of why that is keeps burning on my tongue, but I keep quiet. I don’t want to pressure him.  
“I have an innate ability”, the Aries Saint continues. “One that nobody else has, not even master Hakurei or master Sage. I have the ability to see a Cloth’s past when I touch it. I see everything those that wore them experienced.”  
“What?”  
I feel my eyes widen as I stare at him. My mind tries to wrap itself around this idea. Not even in the world of gods and Saints with all its incredible powers I have heard of anything like this ability.  
Shion nods. “Not all Cloths have good pasts. Not all Saints came off relatively easy. And I feel the agony of those who wore it.”  
I remember his reaction when he touched my Cloth, and a knot forms in my stomach.  
“Does that mean…”  
“Yes.” The Aries Saint glances at the Pandora Box. “Your Cloth as experienced more horrors than most. I haven’t touched a Cloth with such a painful past in a long time. That’s perhaps why it got to me so much.” He gives me a surprising smile. “But I feel that it is quite happy with you. That you take good care of it.”  
Oh.  
I am still torn between feeling flattered about those last words and trying to fully comprehend the implications of his power. But it slowly begins to dawn on my why me might prefer not getting too close to anyone.  
And he never told anyone. My heart flies to this man who is bearing such a bur-den all alone.  
“Does Dohko know about this? Do you talk to him about what you see?”  
“Yes, he knows. And I do tell him some things, but not all of them.”  
“You should”, I say, convinced that I am right. “It can’t be healthy to swallow too much of such things.”  
Shion looks almost sheepish. “I… I just don’t want to burden anyone else with those horrible stories of the past.”  
If possible, my heart opens even wider. He truly is a kind and caring man, no matter the distance he keeps from others.  
Suddenly, I realize who I am talking to. Judging by how hot my cheeks get, they must be shining red. In this moment, I am more than glad for the mask that co-vers my face.  
“M-my apologies, sir Shion”, I stammer. “I-I didn’t mean to presume… I just wanted to help… If I overstepped my boundaries, I accept any punishment that you see fit.”  
That coaxed a light laugh from him. “Forgot that I’m a Gold Saint, ey? Don’t you worry. I am not offended in the least. Just the opposite. Perhaps I needed some-one to open up to.”  
“Oh…”  
My heart sill pounds, and I cannot entirely shake the feeling of shame. I am just glad he’s not angry at me.   
That’s when I notice the way he’s looking at me. Differently than before. With something in his eyes I cannot identify.  
“You know…”, he slowly says, “I didn’t even mind telling you. In fact, I felt quite comfortable.”  
What is this? What’s with that sudden, hidden compliment? And it’s getting aw-fully hot beneath my mask. So much so that I am very glad about it once more.  
“I-Is that so?”, I ask helplessly, not know what else to reply.  
Shion nods.  
“It really is peculiar. The only other one I feel this comfortable talking to about my power is Dohko.” A pause. “Might… might I see your face?”  
That question really gets me off guard. It came so sudden, so out of the blue. And then there’s this: For a female Saint like me, revealing her face to a man has either of two consequences.  
She had to either love or kill him.  
Never before have I been confronted with such a daunting choice. It leaves me paralyzed, speechless. My thoughts have turned into a beehive, rotating around two questions: Should I? Or should I not?  
What do I even know about men? Those I know are all my comrades, my broth-ers-in-arms. Never has any of them become more than that. And as a female Saint, the thought has never crossed my mind that any of them could see me as more than that either. That any of them could see me as the woman I am.  
Heck not even I have seen myself as the woman I am. All there has ever been for me has been my training and my subsequent duties as a Saint. And that a Gold Saint of all people could ask me to see my face… is something beyond even my wildest imaginations.  
Shion’s tantalizing lilac eyes catch mine. And what I see there lets a warm feel-ing run through my body. He looks at me in a caring way I have never seen him look at anyone else. Like nobody has ever looked at me. I can also see a plea to trust him, and somehow I know with unshakeable certainty that I can.   
My heart is split in two. But in the end, it’s that certainty that gives the last in-put – and I take off my mask.  
Shion contemplates my face for a long moment in silence. Then he stands, walks over to me, crouches down and gently traces the fingers of his right hand across my cheek.  
“You’re beautiful”, he whispers.  
His fingers already leave a trail of fire where they touch my skin. Those simple words, however, send my heart into a gallop and a fuzzy feeling into my stom-ach.  
Nobody’s called me beautiful before.  
“Pavus, huh?”, the Aries Saint murmurs. “Peacocks are among the most beauti-ful birds. It certainly fits you. You are beautiful… both outside and inside. No-body before, aside from Dohko, has ever expressed such concern for my well-being.”  
“S-sir Shion…”  
By Athena, what is going on? If possible, what Shion just said makes my heart beat even faster. And I am positive that my face is glowing red.  
“Leave away the sir”, he says with a lopsided smile. “I think we’re already at a point where we can drop the formalities. Call me Shion.”  
“I…”  
What in the name of the gods should I reply? How can I even find an answer when my thoughts get more fuzzy by the minute?  
And then his fingers again streak across my cheek. This time, it continues down my neck. If possible, my heart beats even faster. More than before, I am awfully aware of how close he is.  
“Sh-Shion…”  
If this goes on, I know it will become something more. The feeling that is spread-ing in my stomach tells me so. I still could stop it if I wanted. But… do I want to stop it? I stare into his lilac eyes. And I see there the same hunger that I am feeling. Yes, the word hunger fits this feeling well.  
And I give in to that hunger. Literally melt beneath his caress.  
Things take on a life of their own. A tender kiss on the lips. Then another one, more demanding. With our tongues dancing around each other. Wow… I’ve never kissed nor been kissed like that. However, I find that I like it. And his scent… Clear. Fresh. A touch exotic.  
During a third kiss, he opens my belt which falls to the floor with a soft thud. One moment later, I feel his hand beneath my tunica, stroking the small of my back. A sigh escapes my lips, and a shiver runs up my spine.  
“Your skin feels so nice.”  
Athena help me. I don’t know how Shion does it, but the heat in my bodies grows and grows. And a new sensation awakens right between my legs. One that makes me squirm a little. New – but one I also like.  
I don’t reply with words. Instead, I gently trace a finger across his lips before planting a kiss on it. I get rewarded by more caresses beneath my tunica. I shiv-er again, unable to retain that reaction.  
“You teaser”, I bring out in barely more than a whisper.  
“Hah. Look who’s talking.”  
The caresses continue, sending shiver after shiver through my body. And all of a sudden, my tunica is gone. I suck in a sharp breath when Shion gently cups one of my breasts with a hand. Somewhere in the mesh that my brain has become, I wonder how I am not dying from embarrassment about being almost naked in front of a man. The only things I have on me now are my short pants and leather sandals. After all, I’ve never show this much skin to a man.  
And yet, somehow, a more playful side of mine springs to life.  
“Hey, no fair”, I say and streak across the golden chest plate of his armor.   
“Ah. My apologies.”  
Shion gives an impish smile that threatens to weaken my knees. A moment lat-er, there is a flash of golden light. When it vanishes, the armor stands in totem form next to Shion, who is now only wearing his trousers.   
I take the chance and scrutinize his now bare torso. I have never seen it before. The light dances across skin in a color that reminds me of honey. The Aries Saint is not on the broad side, but his body bears the signs of his years of train-ing. Firm, well defined and strong-looking muscles. Tentatively, I streak across his abdomen, tracing the outlines of his muscles there.  
My eyes wander further below. He still is wearing trousers. But I have to swal-low when I see the bulge between his legs. My cheeks feel like they are ablaze. I want to ask him to take them off, but my mouth doesn’t open. My arm won’t move either to do it myself. That dilemma doesn’t last long, however. Shion gen-tly takes one of my hands into his and guides it to the rim of his trousers. To-gether, we push them down, and a moment later, they fall down to the floor around his legs.  
My heart pounds in my ears when I see his member. Once free of the trousers, it stretches towards me proudly. It’s not as huge as it could be, I guess, but it isn’t small either.  
Shion’s fingers streak across my skin. Across my breasts. Along my thighs. Play with my hair. Sweet shivers run through my body once more. And yet, something is bothering me.  
“Shion… what… what if someone comes in?”  
“Don’t worry”, he says and gently places a kiss on my neck, below my ear. “I’ve seen to it that we’re undisturbed.”  
Huh. I wonder how. His relentless caresses however chase that question quickly out of my mind.   
I begin to return he caresses. Take in his beauty in full display in front of me. I never noticed it properly before, but his skin had a golden, honey-like complex-ion. It is… intriguing. And his hair… silky, bright blond. A joy to run my fingers through.   
He doesn’t stop stroking me while slowly pulling me towards the couch that is among the room’s furniture. When he lowers me onto it, I let it happen willingly. I am nervous, yes – but not afraid.  
Shion once again streaks his fingers along my thighs. Then he continues on to-wards the spot between my legs. When he reaches it and streaks across it, a sigh escapes my lip as another shudder washes up through my body.  
“S-Shion…”, I moan, suddenly unwilling to wait any longer.  
“You’re so beautiful”, he repeats his words from before. “Give me one more mo-ment to take it in.”  
I give him that moment. Enjoy the sensation of his warm fingers on my skin. In turn, I too take in every nook and cranny of his body that I can. When I come to the conclusion that I waited long enough, I wrap my legs around his hips.  
“Alright, alright, my hungry peacock”, he laughs.  
I grin. “Don’t tell me you’re not eager either.”  
Once more, he strokes that point beneath my legs, making me squirm. I spread them as wide as I can, inviting him. And Shion takes the invitation.  
I twitch when the tip of his member touches against my entrance. The Aries Saint presses a kiss against my forehead and takes up stroking my breasts with one hand. With the other, he supports himself.  
“Shion…”  
I don’t have to say more. In one swift motion, he pushes inside.  
I gasp as a sensation unlike any I have felt before washes through me. My body arches upwards without my doing. Muscles never used before stretch, almost painfully so. But by the gods… he is embedded fully in me, filling what I hadn’t known needed filling. And it feels… good.  
Shion halts. Waits until I have caught my breath and myself.  
“You okay?”, he asks, a small flash of concern in his eyes.  
“I… I am.”  
Encouraged by those words, he begins to move. Another moan comes from my lips. It really feels incredible. And whenever his member touches a certain spot inside my core, I see sparks in front of my eyes, sense a ball of lust starting to build.  
He pushes in and pulls out in a slow, decisive manner. My body moves along to his. Our fingers don’t get enough of our skins. At some point, the rhythm we have established begins to pick up in pace. Still Shion doesn’t get frantic or wild. Athena, he truly has an iron control of himself.  
“So beautiful”, he whispers into my ears and increases the pace yet again.  
Heat and lust reach an almost unbearable level. Small cries come out of my throat now, and I struggle not to get too loud.   
“Sh-Shion”, I moan. “Please…”  
The Aries Saint answers by pushing in ever deeper. Actual stars flash in front of my eyes.  
A new sensation rises. One as if I was steering towards a cliff. The knot in my core reaches new levels. I am all but whimpering now, inwardly begging from release of this incredible tension.  
One final push. And I fall.  
Despite my best efforts, I scream. By body tenses like a bow, my thighs pressing against Shion’s. Inner muscles I never knew I had convulsed, pulsated. I ride on a wave of lust, squirming as Shion continues to pound away. But not for long. Only a handful of moments after me, he comes. Hot semen streams into me. Now the Gold Saint moans too, deep and long.  
Together, we ride the aftermaths of our lovemaking. His semen flows seemingly endlessly. I sense how it even starts dripping out of me.  
When it’s over, Shion pulls out with a wet noise, and our lips lock in yet another kiss. I smile up at him. “That… was incredible. Thank you so much.”  
“My words.” He laughs lightly. “It was indeed incredible.” A pause. “Would you mind doing it again?”  
I can’t believe he even asks. “Of course!”, I exclaim, kinda indignant. At the same time, I am also happy that he asked. Because it meant that he must be feeling the same about me as I did about him.  
“Would you…” He paused. “Would you like to be the woman in my life?”  
Athena help me. This man really knows how to get to a woman. He is one of the twelve strongest warriors of Athena, which makes his, sort of, awkwardness when dealing with other people so adorable.  
I reach up, wrap my arms around his neck and press my forehead against his. “Of course I want to, Shion. And I am so happy that you let me.” I stare into his stunning violet eyes. “But I have to say… for an Aries, you sure are calm and gentle.”  
That coaxed a light, warm laugh from him that makes my stomach all fuzzy again. Oh this guy.  
But I cannot help but smile broadly myself. I feel so immensely happy, more so than ever before in my life. As if I had finally reached the place where I truly be-long to. Warmed from the inside.  
And one day, I am going to finally solve the mystery of this one alluring Aries.

**Author's Note:**

> It did admittedly have a little difficulty with this story. However, I think it turned out okay in the end. For constructive criticism and suggestions to better it, I'm always open. ;)


End file.
